


Love is More Than Bruises

by geeky_ramblings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Mention of Child Abuse, Mention of abuse, Other, POV Daryl Dixon, introspective, spoilers for season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl thinks about Abraham's question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is More Than Bruises

“Have you thought about settling down?”

For Daryl this was a loaded question. No, he had never thought about settling down before the apocalypse. Back then, Daryl believed that no one should suffer being with a Dixon. Especially since Dixons didn’t seem to know how to treat them right— Merle and his father were proof of that theory.

Growing up, love came hand in hand with abuse. Being in love meant bruises, scars and split lips so Daryl decided that he wanted no part of it. Not that it mattered, most of his life before the dead started to rise was spent taking care of Merle. Besides, Daryl wasn’t exactly dating material — not that he was looking.

With the world turning to shit, Daryl went back into survival mode. Now instead of bruises and scars, love would get you killed. Daryl saw it over and over again — Maggie and Glenn seemed to be the only exception to the rule. Still, settling down didn’t seemed to be in the cards for Daryl. It’s not like he needed that love shit anyway. That was for people like Maggie, Glenn, Rick and Michonne. Daryl was better off being alone or so he thought.

As he looked at the sonogram of Maggie and Glenn’s baby, something instead of Daryl broke. Now he couldn’t stop thinking about Abraham’s question. 

“Have you thought about settling down?” 

No, he hadn’t but perhaps if the right person came along, they could change Daryl’s mind about love. Because if his new family taught him anything over the past couple of years, it's that love is more than bruises and scars.


End file.
